1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems. More particularly, the present inventions relates to a system and method for distributing calls among a plurality of operators. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to distributing calls to home operators and customer service/operator center operators.
2. Related Art
Many companies provide customer services by employing telephone operators to staff a Customer Service/Operator Center (CS/OC). For example, some companies use a CS/OC to handle customer inquiries, and maintenance or service problems. A customer calls a designated service number to speak with a CS/OC Operator. The designated service number may be, for example, a Direct Distance Dialing (DDD) number. One example of a designated service number is a "1-800" customer service number. Other companies use a CS/OC for catalog sales. In such a scenario, a customer calls the designated telephone number and places an order from the company's catalog.
In a typical CS/OC, the operators staff telephone lines that are directly connected to an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD). An ACD is a conventional telephone switch that may be customized for the particular CS/OC through the use of software. The software enables the ACD to provide call queuing and selective distribution functions that satisfy the requirements of a particular CS/OC. The ACD is typically connected to a telecommunications service provider's network so that customers have ubiquitous telephone access to the CS/OC. Such access may be provided by implementing a customer service number, such as a "1-800" number.
A company may also use the service of a Home Operator to augment or replace the services of operators staffing its CS/OC. A Home Operator serves the same function as an operator working in the CS/OC; however, a Home Operator performs this function from home, using telephone lines connected to the operator's home. A Home Operator's telephone line is generally provided by a Local Exchange Carrier (LEC) that has access to the telecommunications service provider's network via the provider's switch. In this manner, telephone access from the customers to the Home Operators is achieved through the telecommunications service provider's network, via the provider's switch, to the LEC to which the Home Operator is connected. The Home Operator thus does not require use of, or connection to, an ACD.
Use of Home Operators is advantageous for several reasons. It lowers overhead costs associated with a CS/OC. For example, it reduces the size of physical facilities by allowing operators to work from their own home. Additionally, it reduces the demand for ports on expensive ACD's since switching is provided by the telecommunications service provider's switch that is connected to the Home Operator's LEC. A company may, for example, use Home Operators to handle overflow from its CS/OC ACD, thereby reducing call blockage and call waiting without having to add another ACD. Use of Home Operators has the added advantages of more flexible employee scheduling, parttime work, and reduced employee commuting.
However, a conventional Home Operator system requires that the operator's home be equipped with two telephone lines. The first line is used as a voice line for the Home Operator to conduct customer calls. The second line is used to notify the telecommunications service provider's network of the availability of the Home Operator. This notification is necessary so that the telecommunications service provider's network knows when a particular Home Operator is available to answer a call, so that a call does not get routed to an unavailable Home Operator. In a conventional Home Operator system, the Home Operator must perform the function of notifying the telecommunications service provider's network of their availability to answer a call. The second telephone line is used to provide notification to the network of when the Home Operator is busy with a call, when the current call is finished and the Home Operator is available to answer a subsequent call, and when the Home Operator will be unavailable to take any calls.
Thus, there is a need for a Home Operator system that allows a Home Operator to provide services through the use of only a single telephone line to the operator's home, without having to use a second telephone line to provide notification of their availability.